This fluid transfer valve relates to simple, economical fluid valves suitable for controlling fluid flow in assorted industrial and residential applications. One modification of this improved valve is a two-way on-off valve which is simple to install coaxially in a fluid flow line. A second modification of this valve provides a simple three-way valve which diverts fluid flow from a first outlet port to a second outlet port on valve actuation.
Davis, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,348 issued Jan. 10, 1978, discloses and claims a fuel shut-off valve having a body with a cylindrical bore divided into a first and second section by an annular tapered shoulder. A piston is slidably positioned in the bore and includes O-ring that seats against the tapered shoulder to isolate the first and second sections of the bore.
Lee, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,458 issued Jan. 23, 1973, discloses and teaches an explosively-actuated valve having a cylindrical valve casing interior and a slidable spool positioned therein, the spool having a fluid transfer channel which is normally opened. An explosive charge positioned in one end of the casing can be actuated to cut off fluid flow through the fluid transfer channel.
Baker, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,676 issued Nov. 20, 1962, discloses and claims a hydraulic flow control valve having a valve housing chamber with two selected chamber cylindrical diameters.
Reynolds disclosed and claimed a gas pressure operated trip valve in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,132, issued June 2, 1959. A valve body has a cylindrical chamber and a piston secured in the chamber. The valve is normally open, and is closed by gas pressure actuation.